Untitled
by 234group
Summary: my first shot at a story a staring you TDI I know theres wayyy too many of them but oh well deal with it. haha :P submit characters


Alright well this is MY first story. Not anyone else's in this group but my first time! Lovestruckbabe has talked the rest of the group into letting me do it today and they told me to do something I found easy. Which is Total drama island starring you type of story.

They told me to make some rules...but I don't have any...but anyway. I will accept weird mystical/ magical people,regular people,siblings of old contestants too!

I need a host because I don't want Chris to be the host :P if no one makes one I will. I also am having my own person added daredevil told me to base it off of devilgurl's older character Stella. And I am.

Here's the application.

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Physical appearance: (hair,skin, eyes, height, weight, body type, etc.)

Clothing:(and any accessories):

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Talents:

Pairing(kind of person?):

Past:

Secret:

Prized possession:

Audition Tape:

Other:

A/N:The more information the better I make your character and the more involved! :P

Host form:

Name:

Age:

Physical appearance:

Clothing/Accessories:

Personality(likes dislikes):

daredevil's character:

Name:Stella

Nickname:Stel's(to only important)

Age:16

Physical appearance:hair:long brown hair with a neon green streak on the left side skin:tan eyes:A warm brown that turn black when mad. body type:tall, skinny, curvy, beautiful

Clothing:(and any accessories):normal:She wears a red top with a black heart on it and jeans with black skater shoes. Pj's:A short sleeved green top that says:really now? And green sweats with the number 3 on it and on the back it says "Captain! I'll kick your butt" bathing suit: A black tie back bikini with white polka dots(supposed to have a black polka dotted one piece) Other:She has her ears pierced with green diamonds and a belly button ring a black heart. A butterfly tattoo right above her butt on her back.

Personality:She's athletic, positive, sweet, caring, nice,trustworthy, understanding,smart, funny a little jumpy but not as much. She's hiding a dark past and pain behind it all.

Likes:sports, singing, writing, dancing, fire, animals, skateboarding.

Dislikes:water, snobs, her parents, jerks, letting people know her past

Fears: water because someone attempted to drown her in her past.

Talents: sports and singing,dancing,playing electric guitar/piano.

odd trait/quirk:she flinches at breaking bear bottles or breaking glass

Pairing(kind of person?):yes. Someone sweet caring understanding and trustworthy

Past:Her 12 year old sister is dead. She was killed at the age of 5 in Stella's arms(9) murdered by their abusive parents. Her twin brother Matt never knew of the abuse because his parents favored him over the girls. At their 11th birthday party a drunk driver crashed into them causing Stella to go into a coma and her brother to die. She was told that the last thing he said was that he loved her and if she made it to protect April from everything. Her aunt swore never to tell of the abuse and died soon from cancer. Stella promised to protect her sister from her parents. Whenever they go to strike the youngest Stella's there trying to fight them off. When she was 14 she went through this whole bad-ass phase. She got her belly button ring, stayed out late, trash talked, went to juvenile, and got a tattoo. She hides both her pasts since she was 15years and 6 months old. Turning into an athletic teenager with straight A's and B's.

Secret: Her bad-ass past. Her tattoo only two people know and those are the two who were with her when she got it. Her ex Michale and her best friend Daniella

Prized possession: a locket that has a picture of her dead siblings and her. May(4), Matt(8), and her(8). And one of her sister April(5). One on each side. Its a gold chain she's always wearing. With a heart on it.

Audition Tape:You see Stella(A green tank top and green sweats) playing basketball with a guy(no shirt and blue sweats). "Mike you're cheating." She yelled at he held her on his shoulders. "Stells!" Said a little voice causing the two to turn to the camera. "Hm?" "You're audition tape?" said the voice "Snap Ap. You and Mike send that in?" Mike smiled. "Okay put her on 'cause she's mad hot. Just look at her!" He smiled. "Perv!" The two fought and you see a girl who looked like a younger version of Stella put the camera on her. "She'll whoop all them motherfucking contestants you put on your shows asses!" "APRIL!" the two yelled the camera went static before hearing a "Nu-uh!" and a giggle!

Other:Aprils coming with her! She usually has a lollipop in her mouth.

April.,cute,outgoing,and lovable. likes her sister. dislikes anyone who doesn't like her sister. Stella will sit out on the beach and sing to her,to get her asleep. She looks like a mini Stella except her eyes are green. she wears a red shirt with jeans and white shoes. she carries around a stuffed animal,a tiger named Brittney,that was given to her by her sister May,well it was Mays but when Stel said she died April took it. She's also afraid of water but fire too! And she has nightmares about they're parents!Skateboard:deck-black with a red heart wheels-red. She takes great care of April Oh she's a great skateboarder and loves to skateboard she's an amazing sister and dancer but doesn't think so! April tries to be like her!

-Daredevil based of devilgurl's character.

So submit those characters people! Just joined this group and I can't wait to start go fast with characters! Ha! ~lovestruckbabe

A/N: (from devilgurl) Most of you know ME as lovestruckbabe234 but we're switching names in the 234co. HaHa! We were all sitting around our new names are found at the end of my profile bio!


End file.
